1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a collapsible bucksaw, to a frame for a collapsible bucksaw, and to a method of setting up a collapsible bucksaw.
2. The Prior Art
The bucksaw with an H-shaped frame is a historic favorite for cutting wood.
Collapsible saws for camping, carrying in the field and for carrying in vehicles have not successfully utilized the H-shape frame.
The most popular collapsible saw features an extruded aluminum tube of abround cross-section into which fits a blade and a H-shaped aluminum beam for a second half of the frame. This saw sets up in a triangular configuration and is effective only in short strokes and does not protect its blade well because the teeth stick out of the U-shaped extrusion.
A second type of collapsible saw is shown in Dustrude U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,648. This saw also sets up in a triangle and is limited to short strokes because the frame arms hit the wood being sawed.
A third type of popular saw is the low-priced metal tube frame in an inverted U-shape. This saw is low priced and is only partially subject to a shortened stroke. However, this saw does not collapse, does not protect its blade, and is relatively dangerous.
None of the known prior art saws are collapsible and able to duplicate the effectiveness of the bucksaw, while offering protection for the blade and safety when in a storage position.